


Welcome to the team

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Crack, Drabble, Gags, M/M, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Restraints, Silly, i don't know how to tag, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas welcomes Emre to the team in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the team

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how popular Emre can, and if this story will actually be popular at all but I promised my friend I would write this and here it is. :)

Something doesn't feel right as soon as Emre opens his eyes, because he can't actually see anything, for a moment he's worried he might of gone blind. At least he does until he tries to speak and realises he has something stuffed into his mouth. Then there is the fact he can't move his arms.

Emre struggles against whatever the fuck is keeping him bound to the chair. He keeps on struggling until the blindfold is removed from his eyes, and he sees Thomas Müller staring at him with an amused look on his face.

Of course it's Thomas standing there, who else would be stupid enough to prank him by tying him to a chair, and actually looking proud of himself. Manuel is stood next to him, all though looking very embarrassed.

"Why have we kidnapped Emre?" Manuel shifts from one foot to the other. "Don't you think we might scare him away, instead of welcoming him to the team?"

Emre raises an eyebrow and starts to struggle once again, hoping Manuel will get the hint and fucking untie him. He didn't though and, things went from bad to worse, when the others entered the room.   

Mats, Benedikt, Marco and Mario all enter the room, looking just as confused as Emre does. Nobody says anything for a moment, Emre keeps his face firmly planted on the floor. The others, all expect Thomas are looking anywhere but Emre.

"Why is Emre tied to a chair?" Benedikt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"All most naked?" Marco asks. That's the first time Emre realises, he's only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Damn Thomas.

Thomas just shrugs. "Welcoming him to the team, Thomas Müller style." He said while punching the air. Everyone just rolled their eyes, Thomas and his Müllering never ended well.

"Do you remember the time you welcome me to the team by locking me in a cupboard, and I all most starved to death." Mario asked, he remembered the first day in Munich very well.  

"I locked you in for about three hours, you were hardly going to die." Thomas defended himself furiously.

"What are you planning on doing with him anyway? Mats chipped in."leave him there for three hours?"

"I actually didn't think that far ahead." Thomas shrugged. "The plan was just to tie him to the chair."

Manuel stepped forward. "Fuck this." And pulled the restraints from Emre's arm. The Turk stood up instantly and took the gag out of his mouth. "What the fuck Thomas?"

Thomas all must fell onto the floor, in uncontrollable laughter. "Welcome to the team Emre."

He really had been welcomed the Thomas Müller way.   


End file.
